If
by Isafuyu
Summary: Sequel of Before U Go. Ah, lihatlah itu Park Yoochun. Bukan hanya parasnya, bahkan kesukaannya pun sama. Dan, kalau kau tidak salah mengingat. Ini adalah tempat kelahirannya. Apa sang Takdir ingin kembali bermain-main denganmu?Yoosu slight Yunjae DLDR


Holaaa~ **0609prince** kembali dengan sebuah _fanfic_ baru setelah sekian lama, berikut PN baru, **Cannabis G**. Apa ada yang merindukan saya? xD #dorr Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Anda sekalian yang telah membaca **BUG**.

_Fanfic_ ini dibuat karena tidak satu pun dari kalian yang berpikir, err, dalam konteks ini, berkomentar. Akan satu hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Dan sesuai perkiraan saya, kalian akan mengambil spekulasi seperti itu muahahahaha#plakplookk

Nah, mari kita mulai cerita ini.

_Here we go_!

.

_**Sequel of Before U Go**_** [Yoosu **_**version**_**]**

**.**

_**If **_**© Cannabis G **

_**a **_**Yoosu****一****Yoo Chun x Jun Su****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**_

**.**

_**Genre**_ : _**Hurt/comfort**_ (**Hanya** diawal), _**Romance**_, _**fluff**_ (_fail_).

Sssshhhtt, bocoran nih. Akhirnya _Happy ending_ kok xD

_**Rated**_ : **T**

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING**_**!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaulah semua yang kuinginkan.**

**Semua yang kubutuhkan.**

**Jikalau waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku ingin kembali pada saat itu.**

**Saat-saat dimana kau dan aku tertawa bersama.**

**Dan saling berbagi kehangatan.**

**..**

**Y**oochun membuka kedua kelopak matanya sayu dengan buliran-buliran air mata yang terlihat mengalir dikedua pelipisnya一terbangun dari mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia melirik meja kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya, diatas meja kecil itu一tepat disebelah lampu tidur berwarna temaram terdapat sebuah pigura yang berukir bunga lili dikedua sisinya. Dimana terdapat foto Junsu didalamnya. Foto seorang yang begitu ia kasihi, yang selalu menemani dirinya dengan alunan suara merdu yang dimilikinya, yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada Yoochun dengan senyum manis yang dimilikinya, foto seorang… Kim Junsu. Junsu. Su-ie.

Dengan susah payah Yoochun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Tangan kanannya terulur kearah pigura itu lalu meraihnya. Ia mengusap foto Junsu yang ada didalamnya dengan begitu penuh kasih sayang. Dan air mata yang semula berhenti membentuk sungai kecil diatas kedua pipi tembem laki-laki itu kembali mengalir melewati dagunya lalu berakhir jatuh diatas kaca berbingkai bunga lily ditangannya. Jika boleh jujur, itu adalah kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Yoochun. Bangun dari tidurnya dengan jejak bekas air mata atau tidak jarang pula dengan air mata一meraih foto Junsu, mengelusnya sayang dan yah… kembali menangis saat penyesalan itu kembali menggerogoti hati rapuh yang ia miliki.

"Su-ie, kembalilah. A-aku tidak bisa… tidak bisa jika tanpamu disisiku. Kumohon," jeda sebentar, "kembalilah padaku. Temui manusia bodoh dan lemah ini, Su-ie…" ucap Yoochun dengan lirih dan bergetar. Air matanya pun terus mengalir一bahkan, lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Tok tok tok

Kamar yang sedari tadi dirayapi keheningan itu dan yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dan lirihan Yoochun itu buyar saat pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu diketuk dari luar.

"Hyung? Apa kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Yoohwan 一adik laki-laki Yoochun一 dari luar kamar. Membuat Yoochun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan foto Junsu ketempat semula.

一cklek.

Pintu kayu itu pun terbuka dan Yoochun bisa melihat raut khawatir diwajah adiknya yang bisa dikatakan sebagai replika dirinya. Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoohwan, "Hyung baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir adik kecil." Ujar Yoochun riang meski pun suaranya jauh terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya. "Nah, ayo pergi kebawah. Hyung akan menyusulmu setelah mandi."

Yoohwan yang semula ingin bertanya hanya mengangguk patuh dan pergi dari sana一meninggalkan Yoochun yang memandangnya dan bergumam, "Maaf…"

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

Yoohwan membenturkan kepalanya kemeja makan berulang kali sambil menggeram, "Park Yoohwan buodooohhh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Hyungmu seperti itu selama dua bulan! Kau lihat dan dengar tadi! Matanya sembab dan suaranya juga serak! Yah, meski pun suaranya memang serak, tapi ini jelas berbeda!" adik laki-laki Yoochun itu berhenti membenturkan kepalanya dan beralih mengusap keningnya yang kini terlihat memerah. "Uuuh, sakit~" gumamnya.

Yoohwan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh dagunya diatas lipatan itu, ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu di Seoul, Chunnie Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Bukankah aku adikmu?"

Ah, pemuda itu kembali pada lamunan-lamunannya yang kurang lebih berisi 'Apa yang terjadi pada Chunnie Hyung.' Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tidak, tidak dan tidak. Dua bulan yang lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Ayah dan Ibunya yang berada di LA yang memintanya untuk menerima Yoochun di apartemennya yang tentu saja, langsung ia terima detik itu juga karena, dirinya memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hyung tersayangnya一ssshh, ini rahasia sebenarnya. Kalian tahu? Park Yoohwan itu mengidap _brother complex_ lho. Hahahaha, tapi ini rahasia ya!

Dan saat dirinya menjemput Yoochun di bandara, pemuda itu langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres pada Hyungnya. Yoochun terlihat berjalan dengan lesu, pandangannya menjadi kosong, dan ia hanya berdiam diri saat Yoohwan mengajaknya mengobrol一membuat Yoohwan benar-benar ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi Yoochun terlihat mengurus dari saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Yoohwan segera menyambar teleponnya dan segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Yoochun untuk beristirahat. Ia menghela nafas saat diseberang sana sang Ibu juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ia hanya tahu jika Yoochun telah mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya berkerja sebagai agen rahasia一yeah, NDi.

"Masakanmu tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih enak meski pun kau mengerucutkan bibirmu didepannya."

Yoohwan tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat Yoochun yang sudah mendudukkan diri didepannya. Semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya, 'memalukan,' pikirnya. Yoochun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh adiknya itu. "Ayo makan."

"Ah, ne. Ayo makan!" Yoohwan mengambil sendoknya dan segera menyantap makanannya. Sekarang di dapur kecil itu hanya terdengar denting sendok dan piring yang beradu一mangkuk juga.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Yoohwan menghentikan makannya sebentar, dipandanginya Yoochun yang terlihat mengambil sup jamur dan meletakkannya dipiringnya. "Chunnie Hyung."

"Hm?"

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

Provinsi Gyeonggi saat ini tengah mengalami satu dari empat musim yang dimiliki oleh Korea Selatan yang dikenal sebagai negeri gingseng karena banyaknya gingseng yang mereka miliki.

Musim semi.

Musim dimana berbagai jenis bunga bermekaran, pepohonan saling berlomba-lomba menunjukkan pesona dedaunan yang mereka miliki 一juga buah, bagi mereka yang berbuah. Semua menyambut musim ini dengan suka cita, manusia, hewan atau pun para tanaman itu sendiri.

Musim semi. Musim dimana semua bersemi. Bunga, pohon, dan bahkan cinta pun ikut bersemi.

Begitu indah.

Disinilah sang tokoh utama 一Yoochun一 berada, terduduk dibawah pohon gingko yang rindang. Milik sebuah tempat penitipan anak dimana Yoohwan bekerja. Yoochun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin musim semi, menyapa wajah dan surai cokelat ikalnya. Menyender pada batang pohon gingko dibelakangnya adalah pilihan Yoochun berikutnya. Berusaha lebih merasakan kesejukan yang ditawarkan sang angin, yang setidaknya, bisa menenangkan kekalutan hatinya.

Sesaat ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Yoohwan saat makan pagi tadi.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau melakkukan sesuatu untukku hari ini," Yoochun menghentikan suapannya, lalu beralih memandang sang adik yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Apa?" ia bertanya.

"Aku ingin," jeda sejenak, "aku ingin Hyung ikut ke tempat kerjaku."

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya, melontarkan Tanya anpa suara pada sang adik.

"Err, tidak harus ke tempat kerjaku kok, " seolah mengerti, Yoohwan langsung menjawab. "Hyung bisa pergi ke taman, pusat perbelanjaan, taman bermain dan tempat lainnya." Yoohwan menghela nafas kecil, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar lirih, "kemana pun Hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus mengurung diri di kamar, cukup dua bulan ini saja kau melakukannya."

一hening.

Tidak ada pergerakan kata yang terlihat dari Hyungnya, membuat dirinya semakin berani. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu saat di Seoul, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu ada apa antara Hyung dengan laki-laki yang ada difoto disebelah tempat tidurmu."

Tik tik tik

Hening kembali merayap.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan mencari tahu," Yoohwan kembali berujar, "adikmu ini hanya ingin Hyungnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Bukannya terpuruk dan terus menoleh kebelakang, aku一"

"Aku selesai, terima kasih untuk makanannya." Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, Hyung! Tunggu!" Yoohwan berteriak dan mengejar Yoochun yang kini tengah menaiki tangga, "kau marah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku一HYUUUUNGGG!"

Blam

Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup membuat Yoohwan mengerang frustasi, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada anak tangga dan kembali merutuk. "Kau bukan hanya bodoh, tapi juga idiot. HUWAAAAAAH, APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAAAANNN!"

"Ya pakai sepatu dan jaketmu."

"Eh?" Yoohwan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Detik berikutnya ia memutar lehernya kebelakang tidak mempedulikan bunyi yang timbul karena tindakannya. Ia mendapati sang Hyung yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya lengkap dengan jaket dan topi yang berwarna senada.

"H-Hyung?

"Ya."

"K-kau…"

"Ya?"

"K-kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Yoohwan terbata.

"Kenapa harus?" bukannya menjawab, Yoochun malah balik bertanya. "Dan, kenapa kau memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu?"

Yoohwan memandang Yoochun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia bangkit dan langsung memeluk Yoochun erat一membuat tubuh keduanya hampir jatuh kalau saja Yoochun tidak berpegangan pada pegangan tangga.

"He一"

"Huwaaaa, aku menyayangimu Hyung!" seru Yoohwan masih sambil memeluk Yoochun, membuat Yoochun hanya pasrah menerima pelukan erat adik kecilnya itu.

Tuk tuk tluk

Yoochun tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah bola karet berwarna biru menggelundung kearahnya, ia pun mengambil bola itu dan memainkannya dengan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang balita kecil yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun menghampirinya. Balita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam ujung kaus yang dikenakannya.

Yoochun hanya diam memandang balita itu, sejujurnya ia tahu kalau bola ditangannya ini adalah milik balita berkaus biru itu. Menunggu, ia menunggu sampai si balita meminta bola yang ia pegang.

"U-uhm, bola itu punya Inhwannie." Ujar si balita masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ya?"

"Ja-jadi, apa Inhwannie bisa minta bolanya Inhwannie?" balita itu bertanya,dan ia masih tertunduk.

Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat gerak-gerik si balita, "tentu kau bisa. Ini bolamu, kemarilah."

Balita itu pun mendekati Yoochun masih dengan tertunduk. Yoochun segera memberikan bola itu pada kedua tangan si balita一yang langsung mendekap bola itu didadanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan memandang laki-laki dewasa didepannya.

"Telimakasih, Hyungie." Ujarnya dan memberikan senyum manis yang ia miliki. Membuat Yoochun terpaku, bukan hanya karena senyum manis yang diberikan si balita tapi juga karena kini ia bisa melihat wajah balita itu yang… yang… yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan kekasihnya.

"Hyungie, kau baik-baik saja?" balita kecil yang memanggil dirinya Inhwannie itu bertanya panik pada Yoochun yang terpaku menatap dirinya. Ia mendekat pada sosok laki-laki dewasa itu dan dengan sedikit ragu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Dan ia terkejut, saat tangan mungilnya basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Yoochun. "Aaaa, kenapa Hyungie menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana, mana yang sakit? Inhwannie akan mengobatinya," ia bertanya panik, matanya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** _hope __**they'll comeback as**_** 5**.

…

"Hu-huwaaaaaaaaannngggg~"

Yoochun sadar dari keterpakuannya ketika mendengar suara tangisan, dilihatnya si balita yang kini menangis hebat dihadapannya. Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap buliran-buliran air mata yang keluar dari dua mata besar milik si balita.

"Ka-kalena, huks, kalena Hyungie menangis. Inhwannie sedih," ujarnya sambil terisak. Gantian ia yang mengusap air mata Yoochun yang kini mulai berhenti mengalir, "apa Hyungie sakit?"

"Tidak, Hyungie tidak sakit kok."

"Telus kenapa?"

Yoochun tersenyum sedih, "Hyungie hanya teringat dengan seseorang yang Hyungie sayangi."

"He?"

"Ah, ya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yoochun lembut一mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau kembali menangis dan membuat balita yang begitu mirip dengan sang kekasih ikut menangis.

"Inhwan, Inhwannie. Kalau Hyungie?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Chunnie Hyung, Inhwannie." Yoochun memberikan senyum lembutnya, ia melirik pada bola karet yang masih didekap Inhwan. "Kau suka bermain sepak bola?"

"Uhm, Inhwannie sangat suka belmain sepak bola. Kalau sudah besal nanti Inhwannie mau jadi pemain plopesional!" jawabnya dengan mata yang terlihat berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan mungilnya.

Ah, lihatlah itu Park Yoochun.

Bukan hanya parasnya, bahkan kesukaannya pun sama.

Dan, kalau kau tidak salah mengingat. Ini adalah tempat kelahirannya.

Apa sang Takdir ingin kembali bermain-main denganmu?

"Disini rupanya kau, Chunnie Hyung." Yoohwan menghampiri dirinya dengan beberapa balita yang mengikutinya dari belakang, "Lho? Inhwannie?"

"Inhwannie~" seru Inhwan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yoohwan.

"Iya, iya, Inhwannie." Ujar Yoohwan dan mengusap-usap kepala Inhwan lembut, ia menoleh pada lima balita yang mengikutinya. "Hari ini kita bermain disini ya?"

"Iyaaa, Hyung~"

"Ciap, Celcan Palk!"

Terdengar sahutan-sahutan dari para balita itu, dan detik berikutnya mereka berhamburan menuju permainan-permainan yang ada dihalaman tempat penitipan anak itu. Inhwan pun ikut bergabung dan bermain sepakbola bersama beberapa balita lainnya.

Yoohwan mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Yoochun yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Inhwan yang kini tengah berlari kesana-kemari mengejar bola. Ia hanya diam dan ikut memperhatikan balita-balita yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya bermain dengan riang.

Yoochun memejamkan kedua matanya,

Aku merindukanmu, Su-ie.

Begitu merindukanmu.

**.**

**..**

…

To be Continued

…

**..**

**.**

Saya tidak bilang kalau Yoochunnie itu pedo lho yaaaa#_slapped_

Juga,

Turut berdukacita, Yoochunnie, Yoohwannie #nangis kejer

Saya tidak tahu kapan akan melanjutkan fanfic ini, tapi yang jelas, saya akan selalu mengetik saat saya mempunyai waktu luang. Mau bagaimana lagi, sabtu ini saya ada UAS dan bulan depan UN. Tapi yah, berhubung saya makhluk santai. Pasti saya akan curi-curi waktu buat ngetik#ditabok emak

.

_Thanks for_

**Han Sera, Arisa Adachi, rizkyeonhae, youngsu0307, Manami Katayanagi, Enno KimLee and Kim Kwangwook **

_and sorry 'cause I can reply your review, but I Love you_~ #dorrr

.

_Wanna give me a feedback_?

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Cannabis G, March 2012**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!


End file.
